Race Against Time
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sequel to "My Perfect Life, Right' What happens when tragedy hits the Cooper family again? Can they stay strong and fight for what they want? Or will this test of family and love prove to be too much?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Have you ever thought your life was perfect? Well consider yourself luck. It has been five years since my first miscarriage. Chad and I have been married for seven years and it hasn't been exactly easy. Why? Well that is a story for another day. The girls are now 11. Chad and I did have other children, Nevaeh Lanett Cooper, 3, and Tristan Zane Cooper, 18 months. Tristan wasn't exactly planned but he wasn't unwelcome either. Chad and I had our problems, but then again every couple did, right? I mean by the end of the day, we have forgotten everything that happened. We vowed never to go to bed mad.

Well, this story isn't really about Chad and me. You see, we are searching through the letters trying to find a clue. Any clue to help us. Right now, we are racing against the clock trying to make some progress.

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'My Perfect Life, Right?'. Tell me what you think. Is it even worth continuing? When I get 5 reviews, I will start the next chapter. I will not start before, but follow me on Twitter for spoilers, when I start :)**

**-Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I take it that this story will not go unread. Thanks for the reviews! From now on out, there will not be a set number of reviews for the next chapter; it will just be when I get them done.**

**Answers to reviews- **

**Cheerleader19500-Thanks! I try to update as quickly as possible.**

**Paige- Thanks! Don't worry I will.**

**ChloeeReplied- Thanks!**

**Crazzygirl1736-No, I don't watch it. It is the name of my sister's friend's baby and I absolutely adore it.**

**MirandaKP-You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Violin27-There will be Channy!**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"_Sonny," I heard Chad call. I groan and place the now sleeping Tristan in the play pin before going to see what he wanted._

"_What do you need?" I snap harshly. My intentions weren't to say that harshly. They weren't even to snap. I guess it was a long day. You see Tristan didn't want to take his daily nap. He wanted to throw blocks around the house instead. Chad normally would let him do whatever he wanted, whereas I was the one who wanted him to have some sort of discipline. _

"_Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I glared, ready to say something, but he continued. "We need to go to the market. When I say we, I mean me." He said a bit cockily. I looked at him is disbelief._

"_Chad, you have been at work all day. I think I deserve some alone time." Today was my only day off, and I was stuck at home watching the kids. He looked at me with a 'You've got to be kidding me' look._

"_Sonny, I just worked a ten hour set. I think you can watch the kids for a little while so I can have some peace of mind. Besides Tristan and Nevaeh are sleeping." With that he left. I stood there starting in shock, wincing as the door slammed shut. But, of course, things couldn't go right not once. _

"_Mommy!" Tristan screamed through his tears. I sigh, knowing it is going to take me awhile to get him back to sleep._

That was a little under 3 hours ago. I knew that Chad did have to work a ten hour set today, but I do that everyday and still come home to watch the kids. I guess you could say I was in dire need of a break.

"Sonny?" I call weakly from the kitchen. I feel as if I could fall from exhaustion any second. Nevaeh and Tristan are in the playpen to my right and the girls, well, they are upstairs, I think. Chad comes up behind me, lightly kissing my neck.

"Here, I'll finish this; you go and take a small nap." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" I asked, still in shock. I leaned into him slightly after he nodded. He chuckled at my actions, but, to be honest, I didn't have the energy to move.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked, gently stroking my hair. I nodded, surprised when he easily scooped me up into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder, willing myself not to sleep until I felt the soft mattress underneath me. Of course, that didn't stop me from falling into a deep slumber on the second step. I snuggled closer to Chad as he walked silently and carefully up the steps.

**************************************************************************A/N: Okay, pointless chapter? Yeah, I know. Sorry it is so short, but I had to give you some background on Chad and Sonny now. The next chapter will be longer and have more of the plot in it. Don't forget to check out my other stories and tell me what you think. Also I am thinking about making a new story, though I don't think it will be Sonny with a Chance. I am leaning more towards Wizards of Waverly Place or Suite Life on Deck. Tell me what you think!**

**-Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 2

"Sonny, come one baby, you have to wake up." I felt Chad shaking me awake. I looked up to see a dark figure above me. If Chad hadn't talked to me before he shook me, I probably would have screamed.

I looked over at the clock that read 8:57 p.m. I shot out of bed, feeling dizzy as I did. "Chad, why did you wait so long to wake me up?" I whined.

"You looked so tired, plus, you are quite attractive when you sleep." He winked at me causing me to laugh. "So the kids are asleep, what would you like to do?" He had a suggestive look on his face.

"Well, we could always…" I trailed off, knowing that he was thinking what I was. I reached under the bed to grab the most important thing, if we were going to. "Candyland?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you are ready to lose." He asked me before jumping on the bed. I smiled and looked at his excited yet determined face. "Bring it on. Oh, I get the blue piece." He said while grabbing it, hugging it to his chest.

"As long as I get to be the green piece, you can be what ever you want." I told him while shuffling the cards. He was so protective of that piece. I mean, if he had to choose between that piece and me, I swear he would choose that piece.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, are we going to keep talking or are we actually going to play?" He asked, anxious to lose.

"You're on," I winked before picking up a card.

"Hey, you went first the last time." Chad whined as I moved my player two purples.

"And your point is?" I asked, placing the card in the discard pile. "Just take your turn before I take it for you." I threatened when he just sat there and pouted.

"Fine," He said as he picked up a single orange card. He sighed loudly before moving his piece.

At the end of the game, Chad sat on the bed, pouting like small child that didn't get their way. "Come on, Chad, it was only a game." I tried to tell him for the seventeenth time.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, doesn't lose. Especially to a woman of your type, Mrs. Cooper." He told me, scrunching his nose in shame.

"What is my type?" I asked, annoyed and angry with him. I mean seriously, what type of person tells their wife that they are ashamed of losing to a person like them?

Chad's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that…uh…to a very forgiven person." He stuttered out. I raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "I love you, did you know that?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at his forehead, noticing the sweat beads running down it.

"Uh huh, sure you do." I giggled when his eyes widened in fright. "Just kidding, I love you too." He sighed out in relief.

"Oh, you play dirty." He jumped on me, pinning me on the bed. He started tickling me until we heard the sound of glass breaking.

**************************************************************************Sorry so short!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh, you play dirty." He jumped on me, pinning me on the bed. He started tickling me until we heard the sound of glass breaking.

"What was that?" I pushed him with force. He landed on the floor right next to the floor. I started to get out of bed when he stood in front of me, stopping me from leaving.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just one of the girls getting a cup of water or something." He tried to get me to sit down. I fought against him, but he won the struggle. "Babe, just calm down please. I'm sure it was just a glass breaking and there is nothing to worry about." He cupped the side of my face.

"Fine, but if anything is wrong, you are taking full responsibility." He nodded and leaned into kiss me, when we heard a muffled scream. My eyes shot open at the voice. It sounded terrified. I must have had an adrenaline rush or something, because I pushed Chad out of the way.

I ran out of our room and into the kitchen. I looked around and notice the broken pieces of glass sprayed all over the kitchen floor. My eyes began to water as I thought of the worst. I didn't want to think of it, it just kind of popped into my head.

"Sonny," Chad called in a frantic voice. He used the same voice in all scary situations. "Come here!" He screamed. I ran up the stairs, stopping when I fell. I ignored the aching in my wrist and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Where are you?" I screamed close to tears. I didn't know what happened but it scared the living hell out of me.

"In here," He called from the fourth door on the right. I raced into the bedroom and saw him on his knees with a small pink blanket in his hand. I knew that blanket by heart. "She's gone," He said so softly that I almost missed it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I wanted this to be a nightmare where I wake up and nothing actually happened. I wanted him to be lying to me. I wanted him to come up off of his knees and yell 'Just Lying'.

"I mean she is really gone." Chad was always a great person under stress. No matter how bad it was, he would hardly ever lose his temper. I could kick, scream, and punch him and he would just hold me.

"How?" I asked, still waiting for him to say he was lying.

"I don't know. But trust me we will find her." He said with determination. "What happened to you wrist?" He asked in shock. I shrugged, looking down to see how bad it was. I saw the radius bone sticking out of my arm. It looked like the skin would break anytime, exposing the bone to the air.

"Oh, it's nothing." I tried to shrug it off. I mean, I was not of importance right now.

"Sonny, look, I'll call the cops and stuff, if you promise me to go to the hospital." I shook my head. I wasn't about to leave the other four kids. I couldn't do it after losing one.

"I am not going anywhere without you. So, once the cops leave, then we can all go to the hospital." I tried to compromise. He sighed, knowing that it was a lost cause to try and get me to leave.

"Sonny," He whined. The glare I gave him shut him up. "Fine, but you wincing in pain every five second isn't going to help." He stated after I wince when I moved my arm. I knew he was right, but I was just too stupid to think of anything but this.

"Mommy," I heard a small voice call.

"You call the cops and I'll get Nevaeh." I told him before going in the opposite direction. I didn't think this was a bad idea until I realized that I couldn't pick her up. "Na, Na, what's wrong baby?" I asked in my mother voice. "Did the noise scare you?" I realized that all the commotion probably did wake her up. My suspicions were confirmed when she nodded her head. "Come here," I lifted her out of bed with my good arm. Okay, not the best way, considering that my right was my dominant, but I had to try.

"We are calling to report a missing child." I heard Chad say into the phone. "No, we believe she was taken. Could you please just send cops over here?" Chad asked slightly agitated. "Her name is…"

**************************************************************************Which child is taken? Was she even kidnapped? Review if you think you know. If you are right, you will be given a spoiler :D**

**-Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chad's Point of View**

"Her name is Abbryanna Kathryn Cooper." I finally told the person at the police station.

"Okay, someone will be sent right over." I was glad that they finally got the hint that something happened. This was the exact reason why I hated police. They really didn't care about how bad it was. They only wanted to be given credit when the situation was resolved.

"Sonny, will you please…" I was cut off by her good hand in my face. I nodded my head, holding it down to avoid looking at her face. Her face was evidence that she felt pain. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes any second. The second she sat Nevaeh down, she cradled her arm to her chest.

"Chad, seriously I'll be fine." She whispered, clearly spent from trying not to cry. I shook my head at how stubborn this woman could be. She never once thought about herself before her children. I guess that is a good thing, seeing as she would never try to hurt them.

"Ally, you look like you are going to pass out at any second from pain." I knew using her old nickname might help. I saw the faint smile spread across her face, but her head still shook no. "But, it wont do any good if you are passed out." I tried again.

"But, it won't do you any good if you are with the other four children." I had to admit that she had a point. What good would it be trying to explain to police what Brie looks like with four other scared kids.

"Fine, but if this police person doesn't hurry, I might have to scream." I knew that this may be the only time that I flipped under pressure. She nodded, knowing that I wanted her to just go to the hospital.

**Sonny's Point of View**

Chad finally dropped the subject of me going to the hospital. I was glad that he did, but I kind of wished I did go. The pain began to make me woozy and my knees began to shake. "I think I need to sit down." I said as the room began spinning. I suddenly knew what Chad was talking about, but I still couldn't leave him.

"Sonny," Chad asked in a concern voice. The smile on my face was because of him. Even though he warned me about the pain, he still had concern written on his instead of gloating.

"I'll be fine, just hurry please." I told him falling back into the couch. I watched as he ran to the kitchen to fetch a cold washrag.

"Here," He handed me the cool washrag. "Put it on your head. That might help to keep you conscious." I nodded, taking his hand in mine. He placed the washrag on my forehead since I had no intentions to.

**Chad's Point of View**

I tried moving my fingers up and down on Sonny's hand to try and get some friction going. Her fingers felt like they just had an ice bath. I wanted her to go to the hospital so bad, but I knew that it wasn't worth the fight. If we fought, then she would lose that much of her energy.

"Sonny," I grew frantic as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her eyelids slid shut. I knew that the pain was too much for her to bear awake, but now the chance of me rushing her to get help isn't good. "Sonny, please, open your eyes." I tried, lightly slapping her cheeks.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" I heard Arri ask.

"I don't know. Just go to your room, all of you." I screamed. I didn't want to scream, but I couldn't hold it in. I looked at each of their terrified faces, drinking in their pain. Both girls, Ash and Arri, grabbed a little kid and ran to their rooms. Ashley's run was a little off balance because of her prosthetic leg.

"Mr. Cooper?" I heard the police come in.

**************************************************************************Okay yeah I know it was crappy. My uncle died yesterday, so this will be the last chapter I am going to update for a while. I'm sorry that I can't, but I have family things to do now. There is no set date that I will be writing again, but I will try to hurry. **

**Sorry again,**

**Kelsey**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chad's Point of View**

"Mr. Cooper?" I heard the police come in.

"Right here," I said, getting up from where I was beside of Sonny. They looked at her and then placed their eyes on my in suspicion. "She passed out from pain." I told them simply.

"Mr. Cooper, don't you think that she should be, I don't know, in the hospital or something?" The cop glared at me. To say the least, he was a very intimidating man.

"She refused to go. She didn't think that I could handle the kids by myself. She only just passed out about 5 minutes before you walked in the door." I explained, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, now that she is unconscious, I am going to call an ambulance." The guy said as he grabbed his walkie talkie. "I need a paramedic to 13467 Walnut Ave. We have a female about late twenties, early thirties unconscious from what is said to be shock." He said and looked at me. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Why would I, Chad Dylan Cooper, want to hurt my own wife? Sonny and I have been through way too much to give up now.

"Can't you see the bone sticking out of her wrist?" I pointed out. "How could I get her bone to look like that?" I was furious that he would even think that.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "The ambulance will be here in a few moments." He said and took out his note pad. "So tell me about Abbryanna, is it?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"She is about 4 foot 7 and she had long dark brown hair." I pulled out my wallet and pulled out Brie's school picture from this year. "Here is her most recent picture.' I handed it to him. He studied it for a moment, shifting his eyes from me to the picture. "I'm not the biological father. I adopted her when she was young." I explained. I hated having to explain that because it brought me back to what Sonny had to go through.

After the little information exchange and a few more accusations about what happened with Sonny, the cop left. "Kids," I hollered up the steps. I needed them to come downstairs so that we could go to the hospital. I knew that if Sonny woke up before we got there, she would kill me.

"Daddy?" Ashley came up to me. I noticed that she shrunk back in fear when I turned around to look at her. I felt bad that she was afraid of me, but at this point, there was no say on how well I could control my temper. I softened my facial expressions and motioned her to come closer. She hesitantly walked closer to me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked her. She buried her head in my shirt.

"Is Brie okay?" I knew that all the kids were probably scared to death. I felt bad that they had to be afraid of me at this time too, but I couldn't help it.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." I told her as I let her tears soak my shirt. It took everything that I had not to sit there and cry with her. "Come on, let's go get Arri and we will go see your mother." She nodded and took her head out of my chest.

I walked up the steps, making sure that I walked at a pace that Ashley could handle. I smiled at her as she tried her best to walk faster for me. I went to Arri's room, not bothering to knock. "Arri?" I grew frantic.

**Sorry that it took forever. Sorry so short, but enjoy now :-) **

**Kelsey**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chad's Point of View**

"Arri?" I grew frantic when I couldn't see her. I pushed open the door further as I rushed in. This was just what I need. I already had one child missing; could I really deal with two gone?

"What, Daddy?" She whispered softly. She was huddled against the far wall. I noticed the fear and sadness in her eyes. I opened my arms for her to run into. She hesitated slightly before jumping into me. She hugged me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear. I knew that my yelling was probably the cause for the tears. Arri was never the strong one. She was so emotional when it came to certain things.

"Nothing," She quickly wiped away any tears that were left on her face. I gave her a disbelieving look but I dropped the questions.

"Okay, we have to go to the hospital," I said before I looked around the room. Both of the girls showed fear in their eyes. "Mom had to go because of her wrist." I eased some of the fear. Their faces went to one of understanding as they each grabbed a kid and walked down the stairs.

Usually Brie and Arri were the ones that carried the other kids, but since Brie wasn't here at the moment, Ash was trying to. "Do you want me to take him?" I asked as I watched her struggle.

"No," She said determined. "I can do it." She reassured herself. I looked at her in disbelief but decided to let her try anyway. I had to grab a few things before we left so I told the kids to wait in the living room. After Brie, I knew that letting them out of my sight was never going to happen.

"Okay, let's go." I said and headed for the door. I drove quickly to the hospital. If Sonny was out of shock, I knew that she would be mad at me for making her leave. "I want you to stick together and never leave my side." I told them as soon as we were all out of the car.

The all nodded their heads and formed a little block beside me. I walked up to the front desk and asked for Sonny's room. "She is still back in the emergency room with to doctor. I'm assume you are her husband?" She asked and I nodded. I mean it's kind of obvious that we were married, it's all over the news and tabloids.

"Yeah, I am," I sighed; at least she wasn't some crazed obsessed fan. "Do you mind if I go see her?" I asked anxiously. I just wanted to see her to let myself know that she is alright.

"Let me call back," She sighed and pressed a few buttons on the phone. After exchanging a few words with the other person on the line, she smiled softly at me. "Just go through the doors when you hear a beep. There is a nurse waiting on the other side. Tell her who you are her to see and she will direct you to her room." She said and went to press a button.

The walk to Sonny's room was short, but it felt like it took forever. I walked in as quietly as I could. "Chad?" Sonny asked and I knew that I was in for it.

**Sorry it took forever. Oh, sorry it's so short and crappy. I've just been busy with things. Review :-)**

**Kelsey **


End file.
